It's You
by LeeMinerale
Summary: Hampir semua remaja di Korea Selatan ingin menjadi idol. Semua orang kecuali Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang trainee sekaligus penyanyi bayangan untuk penyanyi terkenal Do Kyungsoo. Tidak ada seseorang pun yang tau selain teman terdekatnya. Namun tiba-tiba Park Chanyeol, seorang anggota boyband terkenal, masuk dalam kehidupannya dan mengacaukan segalanya. Chanbaek, yaoi
1. Prologue

**It's You**

Cast : Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Oh Sehun | Do Kyungsoo

Summary : Hampir semua remaja di Korea Selatan ingin menjadi idol. Semua orang kecuali Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang trainee sekaligus penyanyi bayangan untuk penyanyi terkenal Do Kyungsoo. Tidak ada seseorang pun yang tau selain teman terdekatnya. Namun tiba-tiba Park Chanyeol, seorang anggota boyband terkenal bernama EXO, masuk dalam kehidupannya dan mengacaukan segalanya…

 ** _[Inspired by Knock-Knock Novel & 200 Pounds Beauty Film]_**

.

.

.

.

"Siapa model pria di MV terbaru kita?"

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi model MV?"

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin debut?"

.

.

"Aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri dan kau tidak berhak tahu alasan itu."

.

.

 **It's You…**

 **[** ** _Semua tentangmu_** **]**

.

.

.

.

 _So, next or stop?_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **[OUR STORY]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 2016

Chanyeol terus men _scroll_ halaman disalah satu situs Naver itu dengan serius. Iris matanya terus bergerak untuk membaca komentar yang ditinggalkan oleh penggemarnya, EXO-L

 _'Siapa model pria itu? Wajahnya sangat manis... seperti idol saja T,T'_

 _'Apakah SM mempunyai anggota SM Rookies yang baru? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?'_

 _'SM harus segera mendebutkannya. Aku yakin banyak yang akan menjadi fansnya'_

 _'Jujur saja saat aku melihat MV nya, aku hanya fokus ke modelnya, bukan ke suara member EXO'_

 _'Heol, wajahnya benar-benar manis. Aku rasa aku akan meleleh jika bertemu dengannya'_

Chanyeol membanting Iphone Sevennya dengan kasar. Mereka semua begitu penasaran dengan model pria yang ada di MV terbaru grupnya, EXO.

Satu minggu yang lalu, EXO, boyband yang tengah naik daun di Korea telah merilis Album Winter mereka. Boyband yang beranggotakan Chanyeol, Kai, Chen, Tao dan Kris sebagai Leadernya itu sukses membuat remaja korea jatuh cinta pada mereka. Para remaja itu rela membuang uang mereka untuk membeli album dan merchandise yang berhubungan dengan EXO. Bahkan mereka rela streaming berjam-jam di youtube dan situs pencarian musik Korea hanya untuk membuat lagu idola mereka meraih All-Kill dan menjadi nomor satu di acara music show. Dan tentu saja setelah MV dirilis banyak berita yang muncul termasuk berita dengan salah satu headline **_'MODEL DI MV TERBARU EXO MENCURI BANYAK PERHATIAN NETIZEN'_** dan langsung menjadi topik obrolan para fans dan hastaq _#WhoIsHe_ menjadi trending topik nomor satu di Twiter Korea.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Sejujurnya ia juga penasaran setengah mati dengan pria yang menjadi model MV grup nya kali ini. Saat pertama kali melihatnya ia sudah merasakan ketertarikan dengan model misterius itu.

Bertanya kepada perusahaan? Itu sudah Chanyeol lakukan. Tetapi perusahaan mengunci rapat identitasnya seolah jika identitasnya bocor, SM Entertaiment akan hancur.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?" Tanyanya sambil terus memandangi foto model pria itu di Iphonenya.

Well, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu bahwa pemikirannya itu benar, sangat benar malah. Model itu adalah rahasia terbesar perusahaan. Permata tersembunyi SM Entertaiment. Dan jika identitasnya terungkap, mungkin SM Entertaiment akan hancur dan permainan yang telah dimainkan bertahun-tahun lalu juga akan terungkap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesawat Korean Air penerbangan dari Jepang ke Korea Selatan baru saja mendarat di bandara internasional Incheon. Para penumpang turun dan menuju lobi kedatangan. Termasuk seorang pria yang karirnya tengah melonjak dua tahun ini setelah debutnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Satu satunya penyanyi solo Korea yang telah melalukan world tour concert dengan total tiket yang terjual berjumlah hampir satu juta tiket. Penyanyi solo dengan suara emas yang setiap kali merilis lagu akan menjadi All-Kill dan berada di posisi nomor satu di chart musik tiga minggu berturut-turut. Seseorang yang bernama Do Kyung Soo. Ia membintangi banyak iklan dan film yang pasti menjadi sukses besar. Wajahnya juga ramai membintangi billboard di pusat kota Seoul. Penyanyi yang dikenal memiliki imej polos dan heart smile yang membuat semua orang langsung menyukainya saat melihatnya dan jangan lupakan, ia adalah salah satu anak emas SM Entertaiment, perusahaan agensi nomor satu di Korea Selatan.

Kyungsoo berjalan penuh percaya diri keluar dari bandara dengan banyak bodyguard disampingnya. Tersenyum ketika blitz kamera wartawan ataupun fansite mengenai wajahnya. Beberapa diantara wartawan itu mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai encore konsernya yang dilakukan di Jepang selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

Kyungsoo hanya melemparkan senyum tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kakinya terus melangkah untuk memasuki mobil yang telah disediakan agensinya. Para Kru yang mengekor dibelakangnya juga ikut masuk ke mobil yang berjejer di depan bandara. Termasuk Byun Baekhyun. Pria bersurai blonde itu berjalan tergesa gesa sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun memasuki van putih bersama dengan kru lainnya. Setelah menemukan posisi untuk bersandar yang nyaman pada jok yang didudukinya, Baekhyun melepas masker yang membungkus wajahnya dan segera mengambil earphone kesayangannya untuk memutar lagu. Ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

Bernyanyi tiga hari berturut-turut dan menyanyikan sekitar 30 lagu setiap harinya membuat suaranya serak apalagi badannya juga pegal-pegal. Setelah ini mungkin ia akan membeli vanila latte di SUM Cafe untuk besantai.

Tapi sepertinya keinginannya untuk bersantai harus tertunda. Manajer Kyungsoo, Song Tae Kwon, memberitahukan ke semua kru bahwa mereka akan rapat di perusahan untuk membahas beberapa hal.

Baekhyun mengerang pelan mengetahui rencananya akan tertunda.

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo sialan itu ingin kita terus berlama lama di neraka." Umpat Baekhyun pelan.

Wanita disamping Baekhyun terkekeh. "Sudahlah Baekhyun- _ah_. Itu hanya rapat kecil. Mungkin setengah jam lagi rapat itu akan selesai."

Baekhyun menoleh pada wanita yang duduk disampingnya. Wanita itu sangat cantik dengan rambut berwara coklat yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Wanita yang merupakan salah satu kru team Kyungsoo dan sahabat Baekhyun.

"Tapi Soojin _noona_ , itu sangat menjengkelkan. Kau tidak tau rasanya bernyanyi tiga hari berturut turut sampai suaramu serak dan kau tidak diperbolehkan istirahat. Padahal aku sangat ingin sekali minum vanila latte di SUM Cafe." Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Aku tau rasanya. Kau pasti ingin meninju kepala manajer Song kan? Tahan emosimu." Soojin berucap kalem.

Baekhyun memilih tidak menghiraukan ucapan Soojin dan memilih sibuk pada smartphone nya.

 **To : Oh Se Hun**

Aku sudah sampai Korea. Temui aku di SUM Cafe satu jam lagi. Aku ingin bicara padamu. Jangan abaikan pesanku jika kau masih ingin hidup, tuan pemaksa.

 _Ting_

Smartphone Baekhyun bergetar dan Baekhyun segera membuka pesan yang masuk ke akunnya.

 **From : Oh Se Hun**

Aku tau tuan model... Kekekeke

"Dasar menyebalkan" Gumannya setelah membaca balasan pesannya. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan bersiap tidur, memanfaatkan waktu yang ada sebelum ia menghadiri rapat super menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana backstage Music Bank sangat ramai. Banyak orang berlalu lalang untuk menyelasaikan urusannya. Termasuk EXO. Boyband yang telah selesai menampilkan penampulan live untuk promosi album mereka segera memasuki ruang mereka untuk menghapus makeupnya.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja rias sementara dirinya sibuk bermain di instagramnya.

"Kau sedng banyak pikiran."

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping kiri. Dilihatnya stylishnya yang menuangkan cairan pembersih makeup ke kapas putih untuk menghapus makeupnya.

"Ada masalah?" Stylish itu berucap sembari mengusapkan kapas itu di wajah Chanyeol. Menyebabkan sensasi dingin dan rileks yang dirasakannya.

"Aku hanya sangat penasaran tentang model di MV baru ku, _noona_."

Stylish itu terkikik geli. "Ah... _namja_ itu? SM sangat jago sekali untuk mencari model yang tepat untuk MV mu. Dia benar-benar tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan."

"Hm." Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan gumaman dan kembali fokus untuk bermain di instagramnya. Sesekali tersenyum ketika menemukan sesuatu yang lucu di explore istagramnya.

"Kenapa kau penasaran?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Otak miliknya bepikir untuk membalas perkataan _noona_ yang berada di sampingnya ini.

"Aku..." Ucapannya terpotong.

"... Tidak tahu."

"Huh?" Stylish itu menatapnya heran.

"Entahlah, saat aku melihatnya di MV, ada sesuatu yang menarikku untuk mencari identitasnya."

"Kau... Menyukainya?" Tanya stylish itu ragu.

Chanyeol menatap stylishnya heran. Alisnya menukik tidak suka.

"Apa maksudmu Hyerin _noona_? Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya kan?" Chanyeol berkata tajam

"Ekspresimu berlebihan sekali. Jika tidak suka ya biasa saja, tidak usah memelototiku seperti itu. Kau seperti seorang fans yang ingin mencari tau segala hal tentang idolanya setelah menonton sebuah MV." Hyerin mendengus sebal. Ia sedikit sakit hati ketika Chanyeol berkata tajam kepadanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. "Maafkan aku. Mungkin efek terlalu lelah membuatku jadi sering membentak seseorang."

Ia kemudian berdiri mengambil iphone dan memakai hoodie hitamnya. Berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu menuju basement gedung KBS sambil terus memikirkan perkatan Hyerin _noona_.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk membuat rileks pikirannya

 _"Kau menyukainya?"_

Entah kenapa perkataan Hyerin kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dan menggeleng kuat.

"Menyukainya? Heol, aku hanya penasaran saja." Guman Chanyeol pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Willis Oh, gitar, dan musik instrumen. Sebuah kesatuan yang tudak dapat dipisahkan. Kesatuan yang membuatnya terlihat berkilau, indah, dan penuh bintang. Willis Oh atau Oh Sehun. Orang yang memainkan musik dengan seluruh hatinya. Musik merupakan gambaran hatinya. Kata-kata yang tidak diucapkan disampaikan melalui alunan musik yang indah. Itulah motto dari seorang Oh Sehun. Salah satu gitaris populer yang berada dinaungan SM Entertaiment.

Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah bersahabat sejak SMP. Mereka sama-sama bersekolah di SOPA dan menempuh jurusan seni di Universitas Kyunghee. Mereka juga kini bergelut di dunia yang sama. Jika Sehun memilih gitar maka Baekhyun akan memilih bernyanyi. Dan jika mereka berduet, keduanya akan terlihat indah saling melengkapi.

Baekhyun menatap datar seorang Oh Sehun yang ada di depannya. vanilla latte yang sudah mendingin memilih untuk ia abaikan. Matanya menatap tajam pria yang dengan santai meminum americano sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Jadi... Tidak ada kata-kata yang ingin kau sampaikan tuan Willis Oh?" Baekhyun berkata sinis.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya santai. "Tidak ada." Katanya acuh.

Baekhyun berdecak tidak suka. Tangan memukul meja sehingga menimbulkan suara gebrakan yang lumayan keras.

"Aku bertanya kepada mu, siapa yang dengan seenaknya merekomendasikan aku ke Kim sajangnim untuk jadi model di MV EXO?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanyanya.

"Oh ayolah Baek, itu hanya menjadi model lagi pula identitasmu tetap aman." Ucap Sehun.

"Lagi pula kau sekarang menjadi terkenal, tuan _Who Is He_." Lanjutnya tersenyum mengejek.

"Dan juga gara-gara itu aku harus mengecat rambutku menjadi blonde dan memakai masker wajah kemanapun aku pergi. Terima kasih Oh Sehun"

Sehun tertawa. "Baiklah, aku salah, aku minta maaf. Lagipula kau terlihat tampan dan setidaknya bukalah maskermu Baek. Di cafe ini hanya ada kita berdua. Kasihan Vanilla Latte mu. Mungkin jika dia manusia, dia akan berteriak _'tolong minum aku_ ' "

Baekhyun membuka maskernya dan segera meminum vanilla lattenya. Cairan manis itu mengalir ditenggorokannya membuat Baekhyun merasa lega.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang tersenyum ketika memainkan poselnya. Alisnya mengernyit bingung. 'Pasti dia sedang senang' pikirnya.

"Kau sedang senang?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Dengar ya, di dunia ini hanya ada dua hal yang tidak bisa kau bohongi, aku dan hatimu."

Sehun tertawa. Ia bahkan lupa kalau pria ini selalu mengetahui isi hatinya. Bahkan masalah yang ingin disimpannya sendiri. Baekhyun selalu bisa menebaknya dengan tepat. Mungkin karena mereka bersahabat hampir sembilan tahun lamanya.

"Kau mau berduet denganku, Baek? Hanya untuk satu single saja."

"Jika kau ingin berduet denganku, sebaiknya kau harus meminta izin kepada manajer Kyungsoo." Ujar Baekhyun.

Sehun mendengus sebal. Berduet dengan Do Kyung Soo? Yang benar saja! Dia memang penyanyi, tetapi penyanyi gadungan. Dia hanya memiliki fisik seorang penyanyi saja. Manis dan polos.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau mau saja menjadi penyanyi bayangannya."

"Kau tahu sendiri Sehun- _ah_ , ini satu-satunya cara untuk suaraku didengar orang lain. Meskipun aku harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Aku sangat senang suaraku disukai banyak orang." Baekhyun berkata sendu.

"Aku harap suatu saat nanti kau bisa debut dan menjadi penyanyi sungguhan Baek. Aku pasti akan menjadi fans nomor satumu."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Setelah itu merenung dengan pikiran masing-masing. Menikmati heningnya SUM Cafe dengan aroma dari masing-masing minuman yang mereka bawa.

Iphone milik Sehun berbunyi. Ia segera membuka dan membaca dengab cepat pesan tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah, maaf, aku harus rapat untuk membahas mini albumku yang ketiga. Kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Pergilah. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi untuk kau khawatirkan. Mungkin aku akan pulang setelah ini. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk."

Sehun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar SUM Cafe. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa Baek." Sehun melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nenatap sendu atap SUM Cafe. Memikirkan nasibnya yang menurutnya kurang beruntung. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya untuk pulang menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah sembari membawa kopernya. Suasana rumah yang cukup hening membuatnya yakin bahwa ia sendirian di rumah itu. Ibunya belum pulang bekerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit. Sedangkan ayahnya bekerja di perusahaan surat kabar dan akan pulang pukul 9 malam.

Suara kakinya menggema diketika menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Ia meraih remote AC dan mulai menyalakan benda itu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya.

Matanya menatap langit langit kamar yang berwarna soft blue. Pria Blonde itu menerawang apa saja yang ia lakukan hari ini. Hanya menghadiri rapat dan bersantai bersama Sehun tetapi itu saja sudah membuat tubuhnya sangat lelah. Mungkin efek jetlag 4 jam yang lalu masih mempengaruhinya.

Pupil pria itu bergulir kesamping untuk melihat frame foto yang ada disampingnya. Matanya menatap sendu senyuman dari dua orang sedang berpelukan yang tercetak di foto itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk menghalang cairan yang akan keluar dari matanya. Ia tidak boleh selalu menangis ketika menatap foto itu!

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku kesusahan _noona_? Kau tau? Sekarang aku sangat membencimu." Lirihnya pelan.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur. Melupakan kenangan buruk yang menimpa dirinya belakangan ini. Berharap ia bisa melupakannya dan menggantinya menjadi senyuman dan tawa di mimpinya.

 _Dan bolehkah ia berharap pada suatu saat mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Finally... Chap 1 sudah jadi... Di ff ini aku pakai latar Idol AU! Jadi aku mungkin bakal minjem beberapa nama agensi, film, iklan, aktris/aktor, dll.

Dan chapter 1 ini hanya perkenalan beberapa tokoh dan mungkin tanda-tanda konflik sudah muncul sedikit.

Dan juga untuk update... karena aku anak sekolahan, pasti banyak tugas… jadi aku gak bias fast update, harap dimaklumi…

And last, review please... 3


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **[WHO ARE YOU?]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 2009

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Ia bersenandung dengan pelan lagu kesukaannya. Pikirannya mengarah pada kejadian tadi siang. Yup, di mendapatkan nilai ulangan matematika terbaik di kelasnya. Ia lalu berlari kecil untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya. Tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu setelah pulang sekolah, Wonderfull café.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki café itu. Seorang pria paruh baya tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , kemana saja kamu? Ini sudah telat setengah jam. Cepatlah berganti. Banyak orang yang sudah menunggu penampilanmu." Ujar pria itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tadi ada pelajaran tambahan disekolah. Maka dari itu aku terlambat." Baekhyun membungkuk untuk meminta maaf kepada atasannya.

"Sudahlah, cepatlah naik keatas panggung."

Baekhyun segera berlari menuju keatas panggung kecil yang ada di café itu setelah sebelumnya menaruh tasnya di salah satu meja yang ada disana.

Ia segera duduk di depan piano. Tangganya mulai menekan tuts yang ada disana. Ia lalu mulai bernyanyi sebuah lagu.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama setelah menyelesaikan lagu tersebut. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang ada di café itu. Ia membungkuk sedikit lalu berjalan menuruni panggung. Pria tua yang tadi menyambutnya di pintu masuk segera menghampirinya.

"Kerja bagus. Setelah itu kau boleh pulang. Besok jangan terlambat lagi, kau mengerti?" Ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, _sajangnim_." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Pria itu segera pergi. Baekhyun lalu menuju kemeja dimana tasnya berada. Ia segera mengambil tas itu dan bersiap untuk pulang kerumahnya.

"Jadi kau penyanyi di café ini?"

Perkaataan dari seseorang yang ada di depannya segera menghentikan aktivitasnya itu. Ia menatap orang itu dengan bingung. "Ya tuan, apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Orang itu tersenyum, "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku dengar di café ini ada penyanyi yang bersuara bagus, jadi aku datang kesini dan ternyata itu benar" Puji orang itu

"Ah, terima kasih atas pujiannya tuan."

Orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari sakunnya. "Ini kartu namaku, jika kau tertarik, kau bisa meneleponku." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, orang tersebut segera meninggalkan café itu.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian orang itu dengan bingung. Kemudian dia segera membaca kartu nama yang diberikan orang itu.

 ** _Kim Jun Myeon_**

 ** _SM Entertaiment_**

 ** _82-6-452-9051_**

Ia membelalakan matanya setelah membaca kartu nama itu.

"SM Entertaiment?!" Pekiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul 2016

Baekhyun menatap pantulan bayangannya di depan cermin. Ia hanya memoleskan bb cream tipis dan memakai liptint berwarna merah muda. Ia lalu menatap kea rah bawah, melihat pakaian yang dipakainya hari ini. Kaos putih yang dibalut dengan jaket denim biru tua dan juga celana jeans berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa juga dengan sepatu sneakers berwarna putih untuk pelengkapnya. Mengangguk mantap setelah melihat _ootd_ nya hari ini. 'Selera fashionku tidak buruk juga.' Batinnya bangga.

Ia lalu menatap cermin untuk terakhir kali untuk memastikan semuanya benar-benar sempurna. Perhatiannya ia alihkan pada warna rambunya. Blonde. Ia menghela nafas lelah, jadwalnya belakangan ini benar-benar padat sampai ia lupa untuk mengganti warna rambutnya. Setidaknya minggu ini ia harus meluangkan wartunya untuk pergi ke salon sebelum para fans EXO mengetahui identitasnya.

Baekhyun kemudian menyambar tas punggung hitamnya dan berjalan turun dari kamarnya. Baekhyun mengingat-ingat jadwal apa saja yang akan ia lakukan hari ini. Perkataan manajer Song saat rapat kemarin terngiang dikepalanya _'Besok datanglah ke perusahaan, kita akan melakukan latihan untuk lagu kolaborasi Kyungsoo dan sekaligus bertemu dengan produsernya.'_

Pikirannya terhenti ketika ia mencium bau harum dari arah dapur rumahnya. Orang tuanya sudah ada di rumah, pikirnya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka sebentar sebelum berangkat.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ie, kau sudah pulang?" Lee Bo Na, Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum lembut padanya. Wanita berkepala empat itu terlihat sedang menata sarapan dimeja makan. Tidak banyak, hanya roti tawar yang telah dilapisi selai, bacon, telur mata sapi setengah matang dan susu putih.

"Kapan kalian bulang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang sekitar jam sebelas malam sedangkan ibumu jam Sembilan." Seorang pria yang tengah duduk di kursi utama meja makan itu menjawab. Byun Hyun Joo adalah ayah dari Baekhyun. Berumur lebih tua dari ibunya dan memiliki aura tegas meskipun ia merupakan seorang yang lembut.

"Ah, begitu." Guman Baekhyun.

"Duduklah Baek, ayo sarapan bersama. Ini sudah satu bulan lebih semenjak kita terakhir kali sarapan bersama." Bona tersenyum ketika melihat anaknya duduk disalah satu kursi. "Selai kacang atau cokelat?" Tawarnya.

"Selai kacang" Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Setelah menerima roti tersebut ia mulai memakannya dalam diam. Kedua orang tuanya juga mulai untuk makan. "Bagaimana Jepang? Apa menyenangkan?" Tanya Bona berusaha mencairkan suasana di ruang makan tersebut.

"Biasa saja. Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk jalan-jalan karena sibuk mempersiapkan konser." Jawab Baekhyun acuh.

Hyunjoo menatap datar pada putranya. Ia sangat membenci pilihan putranya untuk menjadi penyanyi. Setidaknya putranya bisa memilih pekerjaan lain yang tidak berurusan dengan dunia hiburan. "Kapan kau akan berhenti bernyanyi?" Hyunjoo bertanya dengan nada sarkastik.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah selalu seperti ini jika bertemu ayahnya. Ayahnya memintanya untuk berhenti menjadi penyanyi. "Sudah pernah ku katakana _abeoji_ , aku tidak akan berhenti. Ini mimpiku biarkan aku meraihnya." Baekhyun menaikkan nada suaranya. Ia sangat kesal dengan ayahnya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , kami sangat menyayangimu. Hanya kau lah yang kita punya saat ini. Setidaknya kami tidak mau kau hancur seperrti _noona_ mu." Hyunjoo berkata sambil menatap mata anaknya dengan sarat akan permohonan.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti _noona_ , abeoji. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Baekhyun berucap datar. Ia segera meminum susunya dan beranjak pergi. "Aku pamit." Ujarnya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Sudahlah _yeobo_ , kita tidak bisa melarangnya. Ia sangat menyukai bernyanyi kau tahu itukan?" Bona menatap sendu suaminya.

"Aku takut dia akan menjadi seperti _noona_ nya, Bona- _ya_ " Ucap Hyunjoo dengan nada putus asa.

"Setidaknya kita hanya bisa mendoakannya." Balas Bona

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berbaring malas-malasan pada sofa dormnya. Tubuhnya sangat pegal sekali karena ia baru saja tidur jam satu malam dan bagun pada jam enam pagi setelah leader grupnya meneriakinya untuk bangun. "Teriakan Kris _hyung_ emang tidak main-main. Kupingku sampai sakit mendengarnya." Gerutunya.

"Anak-anak, cepatlah mandi sebelum manajer kita datang atau perlu kau aku siram dengan air." Teriakan Kris dari dalam kamarnya menambah keributan pagi itu di dorm EXO. Setelah Tao yang marah-marah sendiri karena kaos kakinya hilang. Nyanyian Chen yang luar bisa berisik dan teriakan Kai yang kalah bermain freefire membuat suasana di dorm EXO sangat ricuh.

"Ya, Chanyeol _hyung_ , kau lihat kaos kaki ku?" Tanya Tao frustasi. Ia telah mengelilingi dorm tiga kali dan hasilnya nihil, kaos kakinya tetap hilang

"Tidak, aku tidak lihat. Lagi pula kau bisa beli lagi Tao- _ya_ , kenapa peduli sekali sih dengan kaos kaki itu?" Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak menatap Tao saat menjawab pertanyaannya dan memilih untuk bermain dengan handphonenya.

"Itu hadiah dari fans, _hyung_. Dan motifnya sangat lucu." Rengek Tao.

"Kaos kaki warna pink dengan gambar kelinci maksudmu?" Kai yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba bergabung pada obrolan mereka.

"Kau melihatnya Jongin- _ah_?" Tanya Tao antusias. Tanpa sadar ia telah memanggil nama asli Kai.

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku dengan Jongin. Aku tidak suka nama itu. Soal kaos kakimu, seingatku kemarin lusa Chen _hyung_ mengambilnya dari lemarimu karena kaos kakinya sedang dicuci." Kai lalu memilih duduk dibawah sofa yang tengah ditiduri Chanyeol dan lanjut bermain overwatchya dengan smartphone kesayangannya.

Tao mengeram marah. "YA! CHEN _HYUNG_ , SETIDAKNYA SEBELUM PINJAM IZIN DULU" Teriak Tao murka.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng mendengar teriakan tao dan kembali bermain dengan handphonenya. Ia memilih untuk membuka naver video dan melihat-lihat akun perusahaannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan salah satu penyanyi andalan perusahaannya. Do Kyung Soo. Chanyeol sangat menyukai suara penyanyi itu. Suara sangat merdu dan penuh penghayatan. Setidaknya ia ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di perusahaan dan menawarkan kolaborasi dengannya mungkin?

"Do Kyung Soo, ya?" Tanya Kai yang fokus pada gamenya.

Chanyeol menoleh pada magnae grup kesayanganya itu. "Kau suka dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kai mengangguk. "Wajahnya sangat manis dan badannya mungil. Apalagi bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu, membuatku untuk ingin menciumnya." Kai tersenyum mesum.

"Dasar _pervert_!" Chanyeol memukul pelan kepala Kai. "Hei, setidaknya bukan aku saja yang berpikiran begitu. Pnggemarnya banyak yang berfikiran lebih dari itu" Bela Kai.

"Jadi kau penggemarnya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta dengan Do Kyung Soo di Korea ini?"

Dalam hati Chanyeol membenarkan hal itu. Kyungsoo bisa dikatakan . 'National male singer'nya Korea. Semua orang di Korea sangat menyukai lagunya. Mungkin juga suaranya pikir Chanyeol karena hal itu lah yang membuat Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo.

" _YA_! KALIAN BELUM MANDI? SUDAH JAM BERAPA INI? KALIAN MAU TERLAMBAT PERGI KE PERUSAHAAN YA?" Kris tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Chanyeol dan Kai. Kai yang sangat takut dengan leadernya itu segera mematikan smartphonenya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. "Aku akan segera mandi, _hyung_ " Teriaknya sambil berlari ketakutan.

Kris menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Kau akan mandi sekarangkan?" Ujarnya tajam

Chanyeol hanya cengengesan "hehe, aku akan berang-"

"Kris _hyung_ tolong aku, Tao dari tadi terus memukulku. Dia sangat menyeramkan." Chen tiba-tiba berlari bersembunyi di belakang punggung Kris. Sedangkan Tao sudah bersiap dengan sepatu ditangannya untuk dilempar kepada Chen. "YA! KEMARI KAU _HYUNG_!"

Kris berteriak lagi, " _YA!_ , KALIAN JUGA CEPAT MANDI ATAU PERLU AKU LEMPAR KE KAMAR MANDI?"

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat pertengkaran di depannya. Selalu rebut seperti ini. Tapi inilah yang membuat Chanyeol menyukai grupnya. Karena mereka benar-benar seperti keluarga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meneguk air mineralnya dengan rakus. Sedari tadi mulutnya ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar pada pemuda yang ada didepannya ini. Tangan meremas dengan kasar botol minum yang di pegangnya.

"Sudah kubilang Baekhyun, suaramu terlalu tinggi. Sedangkan Nada untuk lagu ini sedang. Tidak bisakah kau menyanyi dengan benar." Kyungsoo menyeramahinya dengan raut muka yang menyebalkan menurutnya. Sedari awal latihan lagu mereka, Kyungsoo menceramahinya dengan tekhnik bernyanyi yang benar. Memang Baekhyun mempunyai suara yang lebih bagus ketimbang Kyungsoo. Tapi soal tekhnik untuk bernyanyi, Kyungsoo adalah juaranya.

"Baekhyun! Kau mendengarkanku kan?" Ujar Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Iya, aku mendengarkan kok." Jawab Baekhyun malas-malasan.

Kyungsoo mendecih pelan. Ia sangat membenci orang yang didepannyan ini. Tapi orang ini merupakan sumber kesuksesan dalam karir bernyanyinya. Maka dari itu meskipun tidak betah, ia harus bertahan. Dan bekerjasama selama dua tahun membuatnya cukup menyadari bahwa orang yang didepannya ini juga tidak menyukainya.

"Tae Kwon _Hyung_ , Air!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada memerintah.

Manajer Kyungsoo itu segera mencari botol air dan tergopoh-gopoh menyerahkan botol air nya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meminum airnya sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia mengembalikan botol airnya pada Taekwon.

"Setelah ini belikan aku red velvet cake di toko roti depan perusahaan." Kyungsoo berkata lagi.

Taekwon mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda itu sendirian di ruang latihan vocal.

"Setidaknya jangan menyuruh manajermu seperti kau menyuruh pembantu. Dia lebih tua darimu." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli. Itu memang pekerjaannya dan dia dibayar mahal untuk itu dan lagi pula itu manajerku bukan manajermu, benarkan?" Kyungsoo berkata mengejek.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan amarahnya. Perkataan pemuda itu tadi benar-benar menyulut emosinya.

"Baiklah ulangi dari awal dan sampai salah lagi. Awas saja kau sampai salah." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi ketika mendengar nada yang mengalun. Ketika ia menyanyikan versi satu Kyungsoo kembali memotongnya, "Stop! Kau salah lagi Byun Baek Hyun. Demi tuhan, aku tak mau kau mengacaukan lagu ini Baekhyun, jangan membuat aku malu dengan Dean karena ini. Dan suaramu sangat sumbang, sudah kubilang jangan meminum minuman dingin dan jaga pola makanmu." Kyungsoo berkata kesal.

Baekhyun mengerti bahwa ini adalah lagu yang penting karena Kyungsoo akan berduet dengan Dean, soloist pria yang lumayan populer selain Kyungsoo. Dan ia harus menguasai lagu ini dalam empat hari ini karena hari kelima dari sekarangia akan memulai proses rekaman lagu.

"Aku akan ke kantin sebentar dan setelah aku kembali kau harus sudah menyelesaikan lagu itu." Kyungsoo melangkah keluar ruangan dan menyisakan Baekhyun sendirian.

"Dasar tukang perintah. Aku keluar baru tau rasa dia." Ujar Baekhyun sarkastik. Baekhyun kemudian duduk pada sofa yang ada disana ia membuka handphonenya. Ada pesan masuk dari Sehun.

 **From : Oh Sehun**

Pulang nanti akan kemana?

 **To : Oh Sehun**

Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku ingin mengunjungi noona ku.

 **From : Oh Sehun**

Aku antar ya? Sekalian antar aku ke stasiun radio. Mau tidak?

 **To : Oh Sehun**

Ok, jam tiga sore tunggu aku didepan gedung SM.

 **From : Oh Sehun**

Ok, deal.

Setelah menutup aplikasi chatnya dengan Sehun, Baekhyun lalu membuka aplikasi musiknya. Ia kemudia memilih memutar salah satu lagu yang menjadi favoritnya, Like Rain, Like Music.

 _Biga naerigo eumagi heureumyeon_

 _Nan dangsineul saenggakhaeyo_

 _Dangsini tteonasideon geu bame_

 _Ireohge biga wasseoyo_

 _Biga naerigo eumagi heureumyeon_

 _Nan dangsineul saenggakhaeyo_

 _Dangsini tteonasideon geu bame_

 _Ireohge biga wasseoyo_

 _Nan oneuldo I bireul majeumyeo_

 _Harureul geunyang bonaeyo_

 _O areumdaun eumak gateun_

 _Uriui sarangui iyagideureun_

 _Heureuneun bicheoreom_

 _Neomu apeugi ttaemunijyo_

 _O geureohge apeun biga wasseoyo_

Baekhyun menutup mata setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang sedari tadi telah mengintipnya dibalik pintu masuk ruangan vocal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu dulu disini, aku akan urus keperluan kalian untuk jadwal berikutnya" Kwon Eun Bin yang merupakan salah satu manajer EXO menyuruh para member untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu perusahaan.

"Ok, _noona_." Jawab Chen riang.

Setelah Eun Bin menghilang Kai tiba-tiba bersuara. "Kenapa lagi kita harus mampir dulu ke perusahaan. Kita bisa langsung ke stasiun radio, kan?" Kai berujar malas.

"Sudahlah Kai, mungkin manajer _noona_ ada urusan sebentar dengan sajangnim. Lagi pula kita hanya menunggu 30 menit." Kris berujar sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya pada sofa yang ada di ruang tunggu itu.

"Terima saja, Kai. Jangan banyak mengeluh."

Kai mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. "Meskipun begitu aku tetap bosan." Kai lalu mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mulai bermain game lagi.

"Kai, jangan coba-coba untuk bermain game lagi." Tegur Kris.

"Tidak lama hyung hanya 10 menit saja." Ujar Kai menawar.

Chanyeol yang baru saja datang di ruang tunggu itu tiba-tiba menimpali. "Bilang 10 menit tapi nanti jadi setengah jam." Ejeknya.

" _Ya hyung_! Jangan menghinaku. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pindah ke kantin saja. Disini banyak setan-setan yang tidak bisa membuatku focus." Kai setelah itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan member lainnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat member termuda itu pergi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Hyung_ , aku juga izin pergi berkeliling sebentar ya? Tidak akan lama. Aku akan bosan jika terus menunggu disini." Izin Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Ok, tapi jangan lama-lama ya." Kris memperingatkan.

Setelah mendapat izin Chanyeol segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol untuk pergi ke lantai dua. Setelah sampai di lantai itu, ia segera menuju ruang rekaman pribadinya. Saat melewati salah satu ruangan ia tak segaja mendengar suara orang bernyanyi. Ia segera menghentikan langkahnya.

 _Biga naerigo eumagi heureumyeon_

 _Nan dangsineul saenggakhaeyo_

"Inikan suara Do Kyung Soo." Ujarnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menuju ruangan tempat suara itu berasal. Hitung-hitung ia ingin menyapa penyanyi itu karena memang ia dan Kyungsoo jarang sekali bertemu. Bertemu saja hanya di acara-acara penghargaan music.

Chanyeol mengintip sedikit dari balik pintu ketika ia sampai di depan ruangan. Dahinya berkerut ketika ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang bernyanyi di ruangan itu melainkan seorang pria berambut blonde yang sedang bernyanyi memunggunginya.

"Kenapa tidak ada Kyungsoo? Dan kenapa dia bisa punya suara yang sama dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya heran.

Chanyeol terus saja memperhatikan sosok yang sedang bernyanyi itu sambil terus berfikir.

 _Nan oneuldo I bireul majeumyeo_

 _Harureul geunyang bonaeyo_

 _O areumdaun eumak gateun_

 _Uriui sarangui iyagideureun_

 _Heureuneun bicheoreom_

 _Neomu apeugi ttaemunijyo_

'rambut blonde itu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.' Batinnya.

Ting!

Suara pesan masuk masuk dari iphone miliknya segera menyadarkannya. Ia kemudian melihat pesan yang baru masuk tersebut.

 **From Kris Hyung:**

Kembalilah ke bawah, ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan.

 **To Kris Hyung:**

Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana.

Chanyeol hanya menatap sejenak sosok itu sebelum meninggalkan lantai dua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Aura gelap tampak menguar disekeliling tubuhnya. Ia kemudian mendobrak pintu kantin yang ada diperusahaan itu lalu berjalan ke arah pelayan yang ada di sisi kiri ruangan itu.

"Tolong satu _matcha tea_." Ujarnya

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Pelayan itu segera menghilang dibalik pintu dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya sembari menunggu pesanannya. Mulutnya tak berhenti menggumamkan kata-kata kasar untuk Baekhyun. "Cih, mentang-mentang dia punya suara yang bagus lalu dia bisa seenaknya? Kalau saja bukan aku yang merekomendasikannya ke _sajangnim_ pasti dia tidak akan bisa menjadi penyanyi seperti sekarang."

"Yah, meskipun dia hanya penyanyi bayangan. Kasihan sekali dia." Ujarnya pernuh ejekan kemudian tertawa geli.

Kyungsoo terlalu fokus untuk berbicara sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari ada orang yang berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa segelas milkshake cokelat dan tentu saja smartphone yang ada di tangannya. Orang itu terlalu serius untuk bermain game yang handphonenya sehingga ia tidak melihat disekitarnya.

Bruk…

Orang itu menabrak Kyungsoo dengan keras dan menyebabkan Kyungsoo jatuh dan tentu saja milkshake yang ia bawa tumpah ke arah Kyungsoo.

" _YA_! KALAU JALAN LIHAT-LIHAT. APA KAU BUTA HAH?" Bentak Kyungsoo kesal. Ia lalu segera berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya.

Orang itu terlihat shock karena ia telah menabrak orang. "Ah, maafkan aku, apa kau terlu-OH TUHAN, KAU DO KYUNG SOO KAN? PERKENALKAN AKU KAI, AKU PERGEMAR BERATMU." Teriak Kai antusias.

"YA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI JIKA KAU PERGEMARKU ATAU BUKAN, TAPI KALAU JALAN PAKAI MATA!" Kyungsoo masih terlihat marah-marah.

Kai terlihat kebingungan. "Oh, maafkan aku. Sini aku bantu bersihkan."

Kai baru saja ingin menyentuh kaos Kyungsoo yang terkena tumpahan Milkshakenya.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU, AKU TIDAK SUDI KAU SENTUH!" Bentak Kyungsoo.

Mereka terus saja beradu mulut sampai tidak menyadari bahwa pelayan yang membawa pesanan Kyungsoo sudah datang.

"Permisi pesanannya sudah datang." Ujar pelayan itu canggung untuk menyela perdebatan tang ada didepannya.

"Oh, kau juga harus merasakan bagaimana disiram oleh minuman." Ujar Kyungsoo sinis. Kyungsoo segera merebut _matcha tea_ yang dibawa oleh pelayan itu dan segera menyiramkannya pada Kai.

Byur…

Semua yang ada di kantin itu terlihat kaget. Bahkan pelayan yang ada di samping mereka sampai menutup mulut saking kagetnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah menyegarkan?"

Kai yang baru saja disiram menganga kaget. Apakah orang yang ada di depannya ini tidak tahu bahwa ia baru saja menyiram EXO Kai? Demi Tuhan, seorang halyu star seperti Kai baru saja di siram oleh orang bertempramen tinggi tapi manis-ini mennurut Kai-.

"Kau… kau berani untuk menyiramku?" Tanya kai terbata-bata. Dia masih shock omang-omong.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita impas kan? Aku pergi dulu ya, kudanil hitam." Ujar Kyungsoo berlalu pergi.

"YA! AKU BUKAN KUDANIL HITAM DASAR KURCACI KERDIL!" Teriak Kai marah.

Kai menggerutu marah. Kemudian ia baru meyadari jika seluruh kantin sedang memperhatikannya.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat?" Ujarnya sinis kepada orang-orang disekitarnya kemudian berlalu pergi dari tempat itu. Matilah dia jika sampai ada yang merekam kejadian itu dan menyebarnya di internet dengan headline berita 'EXO KAI DISIRAM TEA OLEH DO KYUNG SOO? APAKAH MEREKA MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN KHUSUS DAN SEDANG BERTENGKAR?' Nama baiknya pasti akan tercoreng dengan sangat memalukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baaekhyun berjalan keluar gedung SM sambil meregangkan tangannya. Ia menyelesaikan latihannya dengan cepat hari ini karena kejadian yang baru saja Kyungsoo alami. Entah tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memasuki ruang latihan dan bilang bahwa ia tidak mood untuk meneruskan latihan dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pulang. Baekhyun juga melihat noda berwarna cokelat yang ada di kaosnya. Ketika Baekhyun mengatakan apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo malah balas membentaknya. Ya sudah, Baekhyun dengan cepat menuruti perintahnya. Toh, Baekhyun tidak merasa dirugikan jika ia bisa pulang cepat.

Baekhyun mencari-cari mobil milik Sehun. Baekhyun tadi sudah mengabarinya kalau ia pulang cepat dan seharusnya sehun sudah sampai disini.

"Baekhyun-ah, sebelah sini."

Teriakan dari arah samping membuatnya menoleh kearah itu. Ia melihat Sehun yang berdiri _sok_ keren disamping mobilnya.

"Apa ini? Kenapa gayamu seperti itu? Apa kau akan melakukan pemotretan majalah?" Cibir Baekhyun.

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Setidaknya sekali-kali pujilah aku. Apa aku selalu terlihat jelek di matamu?" Protes Sehun.

"Maaf tuan Oh, aku bukan penggemarmu."

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk mobil." Perintah Baekhyun.

Sehun memasuki mobilnya kemudian diikuti Baekhyun.

"Kita ke _noona_ mu?" Tanya Sehun

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku ingin menjenguknya. Sudah dua bulan aku tidak mengunjunginya."

"Oke, aku mungkin juga akan menyapanya sebentar."

Sehun kemudian menghidupkan mobilnya dan melajukannya untuk menuju ke salah satu rumah sakit jiwa di Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia terus berdiri disana. Didepan gedung entertainment paling besar di Korea Selatan, SM Entertaiment. Matanya menatap kosong pada bangunan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Luhan, cepat masuk mobil, pesawat kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah wanita yang baru saja bicara dalam bahasa china itu.

"Aku akan segera masuk kemobil Meiqi _jiejie_. Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Balasnya.

Meiqi mencibir pelan, "Cepatlah!"

Luhan melihat gedung SM Entertaiment sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tunggu aku, SM Ent." Ujarnya pelan kemudian menyusul Meiqi untuk menaiki mobil yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya.

"Sudah puas melihatnya?" Cibir Meiqi.

"Sudah, tolong jalankan mobilnya." Pinta luhan pada sopir mobil tersebut dalam bahasa Korea.

"Xiao Lu, presiden Zhang meminta mu untuk menemuinya setelah kau sampai di China."

Meiqi menatap Luhan lewat kaca spion mobil. Dilihatnya Luhan yang tengah melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari kaca mobil.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang." Ujarnya

"Istirahatlah setelah ini dipesawat. Kau sudah bekerja sangat keras belakangan ini."

Luhan hanya berguman untuk menjawab pertanyaan Meiqi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Oke, pertama maafkan saya yang telah menelantarkan ff ini selama satu tahun :v kalian boleh marah sama saya kok :v. tapi saya ngelakuin itu juga ada alasannya, waktu pertama kali buat ff ini saya masih di semester 2 kelas 9, otomatis saya harus fokus kepada ujian nasional dan tidak bisa jika harus sealu ngetik ff. jadilah rencana awal saya ngelajutin ff ini pas pertengahan tahun 2017, dan rencana update bulan oktober/November (kenapa lama? Karena buat alur cerita dan ngetik ff itu sulit. Pasti selalu ada virus writer block :v) eh ternyata pas udah masuk sma ternyata naudzubillah tugasnya segunung. Terus juga sibuk sama ekskul (ekskul saya pramuka kalo mau tau, kebayangkan sibuknya kayak apa) akhirnya rencana pertama saya gagal. Dan karena teman baru saya di sma tau kalo saya nulis ff dan ternyata sudah baca ff ini :v maka dari itu dia paksa saya untuk lanjutin ff ini dan ff ini juga akhirnya bisa lanjut karena ada sumbangan ide dari dia. Jadi saya ngucapin terima kasih sekali buat dia yang udah ngasih saya dorongan buat lanjutin ff ini :v. at last, jangan bosen bosen untuk menunggu update ff ini dari author tidak bertanggung jawab seperti saya ini :v, dan saya berterima kasih sekali jika kalian membaca author note saya yang sangat panjang ini :v. Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 readers sekalian….


End file.
